1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile semiconductor device, in particular, a flash memory.
2. Discussion Of Background
As a conventional non-volatile semiconductor memory device, there is a flash memory disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A-6244386.